


Delay

by BG97



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, But so is Jae so its Cool, Clumsiness, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Edging, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jae is a Law School Student, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is so soft, Topping from the Bottom, Wonpil is just Really Whipped, bottom wonpil, d/s dynamics if you squint I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: Moments like this are rare.There’s almost never time with their busy schedules for them to be alone, just the two of them. Law school’s been driving Jae insane, and, even more egregious, keeping him holed up in his tiny studio away from Wonpil for over aweeknow. He had some big paper over some weird court case that he finally submitted last night, but Wonpil’s not really concerned over the details, at the moment.He just knows that Jae is all his tonight.Alternatively: The one where Wonpil makes up for lost time with his busy boyfriend... AKA Jae gets edged, but it's soft, I swear!
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, friends!
> 
> This is my first foray into the Day6 side of ao3, but I'm really excited to be here!
> 
> I've been staring at this draft off and on for months and I just... really hope it's adequate, lol. A little nervous about my characterization, but I really, really, really hope you like it!

Moments like this are rare.

There’s almost never time with their busy schedules for them to be alone, just the two of them. Law school’s been driving Jae insane, and, even more egregious, keeping him holed up in his tiny studio away from Wonpil for over a _week_ now. He had some big paper over some weird court case that he finally submitted last night, but Wonpil’s not really concerned over the details, at the moment.

He just knows that Jae is all his tonight.

No papers, no readings, no exams, Jae doesn’t have classes tomorrow and Wonpil requested the day off work; he’s almost giddy with the thought of it.

He’s not about to waste this opportunity.

Wonpil’s a supportive boyfriend, he really is, but he has his limits, too, and he can’t help that it’s rough spending so much time apart when they live just blocks from one another. And that’s a whole other issue that he’ll need to strategically bring back up, soon. They’ve been together for two years, now, there’s no reason for them not to move in together. It’s just impractical and inefficient, honestly, for both of them to pay rent and spend time commuting back and forth – those few blocks really add up over time, you know.

He can almost hear Jae’s goofy laugh in his ear, reminding him that he’s a student, that he has work to do, and how’s he supposed to get work done with Wonpil just right there all the time?

G-d, he loves his boyfriend so much.

It’s been eight whole entire days since Jae last _called_ him, eleven since he’s seen his face, he’s allowed to be a little mushy.

They’re definitely going to have the living arrangements talk again, soon… just… not now.

Right now, he needs to enjoy watching his 27-year-old, six-foot-tall, grown ass boyfriend shoving fried chicken into his face like an oversized toddler. He’s not going to worry about the dark circles under his eyes or the thought that this might be the first ramen-less meal he’s had since their last date. He’s just going to laugh with him over the too-loud ambient noise of Jae’s favorite little hole-in-the-wall restaurant and enjoy being together for the first time in so long.

It’s nice, shouting questions about the uber important paper that Jae’s trying to explain to him over the din of the other diners, some sports game in the background generating this building atmosphere of noise and excitement. It’s odd that his usually rather shy and reserved boyfriend would like a place like this so much, but Wonpil can understand the appeal. Afterall, Jae’s been isolating himself in his apartment for the past week and a half.

It’s still not hard to tell when it gets overwhelming; Jae’s laughter losing just a bit of its energy, his eyes darting around a bit more frequently, flinching when the sports fans around them dissolved into thunderous cheers.

Maybe he takes advantage of the situation, just a little, and uses it as an excuse to finally, _finally_ steal his boyfriend away for some privacy. The chicken that managed to survive Jae’s initial conquest is packed away for later and they’re making their way back to Wonpil’s marginally better apartment, fingers laced together, and bodies pressed close.

There’s a chill in the late evening air, clouds blocking the light of the moon and promising rain. The streets are far from abandoned, but a little quieter than usual, making the walk feel more intimate than it is.

He really missed Jae.

“So, should I be worried about what you have planned?” Jae’s warm breath against his ear has shivers rolling down his spine and it takes extensive willpower to not turn and lean up to press their lips together. _Eleven days._

“I don’t think worried is the right word, hyung,” Wonpil is a rock. It took _months_ to work Jae up to being comfortable with even this amount of PDA, and he deserves a medal for not pinning the taller man against the closest wall. _Eleven days._ “Just know I fully intend to take care of you tonight.”

It’s almost difficult to even pull off the teasing smile he tries to send Jae’s way, or the laugh he gives in response to the older man’s sputtering. There’s something charged and tense under his skin. He just needs his perfect boyfriend in his bed and under him as soon as possible.

“What does that even _mean_?” It’s a good thing Jae has such long legs because Wonpil would not be patient if he couldn’t keep up with his pace, right now, but it’s admittedly cute how Jae tries to take a pause, squeezing his hand and turning his body towards him. Wonpil can’t help but smile as he tugs him along, “just be thankful you don’t have classes tomorrow, hyung.”

He giggles at whatever Jae whispered in English, tension lifting off his chest at the sight of his building.

Wonpil is a rock so he doesn’t even kiss Jae when they’re inside the main doors… or in the elevator… or in his hallway. He’s a rock.

Of course, once his lock is clicking into place, sealing the two of them off from the rest of the world, there’s nothing stopping him from pressing his gorgeous boyfriend back against the door and leaning up on his toes to press their lips together.

The kiss starts as slow and sweet as either of them can manage, but it’s Jae that bites at his lower lip first, and then neither can hold back. It’s clumsy and imperfect in all the best ways; too much teeth and tongue and spit, hands fumbling over chests covered in too many layers. Jae’s body pressed against his is everything he’s wanted and waited for, but it’s still been _eleven days_.

So, he starts tugging at Jae’s clothes a bit sooner than he might normally, stripping off his oversized hoodie and well-loved t-shirt in one go, hands fumbling in anticipation at his belt as his lips connect with that one spot on Jae’s neck that he knows drives him crazy. Sure enough, he’s rewarded with a gorgeous breathy moan, Jae’s long fingers tightening their grip at Wonpil’s waist.

Jae’s laughing and it’s also beautiful, any noise that comes from Jae is in the running for Wonpil’s favorite sound in the world, “You’re not even going to invite me in, first?”

He can’t control his smile, but he still pulls back to give Jae his best eyeroll, tugging him the three steps it takes to place them in the ‘bedroom’ of his studio apartment, “happy?”

He swears his heart skipped at least one beat at the brilliant, eye-crinkling smile and loud, uncensored laugh he earned; G-d, he missed Jae.

The other man is already ahead of him, though, pressing close and kissing him breathless as he walks him back the final few steps before he’s tripping back onto his double mattress, dragging Jae down with him. It was stupid, their noses and foreheads bumping together painfully on impact. It distracts them with goofy, embarrassed laughter, but only for a few short seconds. _G-d_ , he missed this, missed them.

Jae’s skin is so smooth under his hands as he traces over the hills and valleys of his ribcage, his collarbones, the balls of his shoulders. It’s hard to tear himself away long enough for the older man to get rid of his own hoodie and for them to both start undoing and kicking off their jeans.

Like their kisses, it’s clumsy and hurried, but so worth it. Nothing tops the feeling of finally being able to hold his boyfriend close, warm skin pressed against warm skin. Jae’s so boney, and any other time Wonpil would probably tease him about the sharp point of his knee digging into his calf, but he revels in it now. As cheesy or dorky as it is to think, the pokey body in his arms is all Jae and he wouldn’t change it for the world (unless, you know, he was finally able to put on weight, but Wonpil promised he was over worrying about that over a year ago).

He does have plans for the night, a whole detailed scenario he’d imagined up at some point during his _eleven day_ solitude, but it’s easy to get lost in the moment. He _missed_ Jae, and this is really nice.

His hyung’s pressing kisses into his hair while Wonpil sucks bruises into the pale skin of his chest, something possessive, almost animalistic, in him just wanting to mark Jae up, leave physical evidence of what they share together. It’s nothing new, a need within Wonpil that Jae has humored for years now. But the old bruises have faded so Wonpil takes his time replacing them and Jae lets him, long fingers tangling in his brown hair, calloused fingertips sliding across tan skin.

Jae is _never_ touchy outside of bed, and Wonpil is a rock and can respect that, adapt to it, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t absolutely live for these moments when he can have Jae all to himself. His boyfriend likes to pretend he’s above lovey-dovey stuff when they’re in public or with friends, all eyerolls and snappy one-liners, but Wonpil knows he’s a clingy, hopeless romantic at heart.

Everything about this is just so natural and feels so right, like coming home. Jae is _never_ getting away with _eleven days_ again, fuck that.

The bruise he’d been working on, just a bit below Jae’s clavicle, eventually grew to fit his standards and he’s sated his touch starvation enough to proceed. He was determined to make up for lost time tonight and this was _amazing_ , but not quite the _mind-blowing_ experience he planned to give his gorgeous boyfriend.

He pulled back, giggling at Jae’s little whine as he pressed his boyfriend to lay on his back. He straddled the older man’s hips, reaching for the bedside table and the big bottle of lube that Jae always teased him about keeping proudly sat there. It’s not like he invites many other people over to his _studio apartment_ and moments like this make him very happy he doesn’t try to hide it away… out of easy reach. This totally qualifies as an emergency; he needs it on hand.

He doesn’t miss the way Jae’s eyes darken at the movement, his fingers pressing just a bit harder into Wonpil’s thighs. He smiles down at his boyfriend, nose and eyes crinkling at the way his nerdy wire framed glasses sit askew on his face. He’s adorable.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jae sounds breathless, voice barely more than a whisper, and it might have Wonpil’s dick twitching and his smile growing impossibly wider; whether it’s the compliment or the sound of his voice, the world may never know.

“You beat me to it,” he teased, uncapping the bottle in his hands, “I was _just_ going to tell you how cute your glasses look.”

Jae scoffs, trying to adjust them, but they’re still lopsided when he pulls his hands away and something about that has Wonpil leaning down to place an affectionate kiss on the tip of his nose.

The older man is sputtering, but the grin on his face reveals how decidedly not annoyed he is. It’s a game they like to play.

“So, how are we doing this, how do you want me?” Jae wets his lips as he recovers, “You’re in charge here, Mr. Kim.”

That had been his promise during their last phone call, the one where he told Wonpil that he’d be totally unavailable, off-limits, until he finished his stupid paper. To be totally frank, their sex life would probably seem extremely boring to an outside observer, but they like it like that. Wonpil just… really likes Jae; they don’t need to do anything fancy. It really is pretty great as it is, doesn’t leave much to be desired, so there wasn’t anything particularly crazy Wonpil wanted to try with his temporary authority… he just knew he wanted to make Jae feel good.

Really good.

This wasn’t going to be like usual, where Wonpil has to be mindful of his work schedule and Jae’s distracted by whatever assignment he should probably be prioritizing over fucking his boyfriend… they have all the time in the world and Wonpil doesn’t plan on wasting this opportunity with some rushed, comme ci comme ça orgasm.

“Do you want me to spoil the surprise?” He was hoping Jae didn’t, thought it would be more fun if he didn’t know, but he also didn’t want to make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

The older man’s mouth hung open on an unspoken word, clearly thinking it over. He searched Wonpil’s face for an indication of what he should say, but the younger man purposefully schooled his features, not wanting to push Jae in either direction. He definitely had a preference for keeping his surprise a secret for now, but he didn’t want him to feel any pressure.

He didn’t hold back his grin, however, when Jae finally let out a sigh, “No, Piri, surprise me.”

“Don’t worry!” He leant down to kiss his boyfriend sweetly, “I’ll take good care of you!”

Jae shot him a skeptical look and Wonpil huffed, rolling his eyes. He held out his pinky to the other man, as if they weren’t both well into their twenties, “I promise.”

The older man eyed him for another moment, but a grin and soft laughter ultimately won out as he laced their little fingers together, “Fine! I’ll trust you…”

Wonpil beamed down at him before swooping back in to connect their lips, once more. They took their time, now; the rushed frenzy of their first kiss that evening calmed to just the gentle, comfortable press of Jae’s lips against his own, mouths moving in tandem with an ease only earned after years of practice with one another. There’s no reason to hurry; if Wonpil has his way, neither of them will be leaving the bed before midday tomorrow. For the first time in months, it feels like they have all the time in the world.

It’s Jae that breaks the kiss, and it’s understandable; his cock has been hard and aching against Wonpil’s thigh for some time now. He decides to have mercy on his boyfriend – and give into some of his own impatience. He presses one last peck to Jae’s plush lips before wiggling down the older man’s body until he’s straddling his calves, leaning forward to then turn his attention to Jae’s red, weeping cock.

He gently took it in one hand, keeping his touch purposefully light, but Jae hissed at the contact all the same. He looked so beautiful like this, eyes fluttering shut and jaw clenching just from the feeling of Wonpil’s dry fingers grazing over him, gradually growing slicker from the precum the older man was leaking. The lean muscles of his abdomen clenched and unclenched as he breathed harshly through his nose, the noise stuttering every time Wonpil brushed over where he was most sensitive.

Beautiful.

“Did you miss me?” The words came out a little too breathy to pull off the teasing tone he was shooting for, but Jae huffed out equally airy laughter and it didn’t matter much.

Whatever sarcastic quip Jae was about to shoot back died in his throat with a deep groan as Wonpil bent down to lick a long stripe from the base before taking the tip in his mouth. He didn’t care all that much for giving head, always teased Jae that he had the better lips for it, but he _definitely_ liked how much Jae liked receiving it.

His tongue swirled around the tip, and it had his boyfriend trembling under him, long slender fingers tangling in his brown hair, catching a bit on the product he’d used, but careful not to pull, “Fucking Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, Piri-“

He sucked in as he pulled off, making a popping noise as the cock came free, hand lazily stroking up and down his length. He grinned up at Jae who was staring down his body at him like he hung the stars, “I’ll take that as a yes?”

Jae made a motion to grab for the nearest weapon – Wonpil’s pillow currently tucked under his head – but the younger man cut him off, again, by taking him into his mouth. The older man’s hand clenched at the pillow case, a whine escaping him as he threw his head back.

Wonpil pulled off again to grin at him, “Eleven days, Jae.”

“I know! I know, I won’t do it again, promise!” Wonpil pressed his lips to the side of Jae’s cock, affectionately; eliciting another drawn out groan from the man below him.

“Oh, you better not,” His fingers rolled back and forth over the spit and precum-slicked head of Jae’s dick, rapidly racketing him closer and closer and closer to completion. The moment Wonpil pulled away completely was timed perfectly, just before Jae crossed the point of no return. It was almost too easy to use his familiarity with his boyfriend’s body against him.

“Wanna help prep me?” The question is asked with a bright grin, ignoring the way Jae’s hips twitched under him and the slightly startled, slightly confused, slightly betrayed look the older man was giving him.

He seems to recover quickly, though; Wonpil can feel the full body shudder that he gives in response, and he giggles at the way Jae starts pushing at him. Their positions are flipped, his head resting on the foot of the bed while Jae kneels between his thighs. The older man makes grabby hands at the bottle of lube Wonpil had let drop to the bed at some point, and he hands it over with a grin.

“Honestly, I thought you’d never ask,” Jae tries to make his tone cocky, but his eyes are flicking over the body below him, and his cock is hanging heavy and neglected between his thin thighs as he quickly begins to slick up his fingers.

Wonpil imagines Jae thinks he has an idea of what he’s up to.

Fun.

He sighs at the first press of Jae’s long, slender fingers inside of him. He really did miss this.

Honestly, they haven’t exactly had penetrative sex in… a while… wow.

It’s just messy and takes so much time and they’re both busy so… how long has it been, actually?

Not that Wonpil minds their usual routine of groping hands and wet mouths pressed against all the best places, but… it’s kinda sad, right? That they can’t even make time for this?

Oh, they’re _definitely_ moving in together. No excuses, then.

Despite all that, Jae never disappoints. He’s so good at reading Wonpil’s body language at this point that it’s almost annoying; he knows just when to press deeper, add another finger, spread them apart, and when he needs to pull back a little and give him a break.

Jae’s always been better at taking care of him than he is at taking care of himself, but he’s probably the same, anyway. Sometimes he swears they know each other better than they know themselves.

It just feels so good and so, so right, finally having Jae between his thighs again. He makes such a beautiful picture, too. His hair – Wonpil was still getting used to the dark color after managing to convince Jae to let up on the bleach – sticking up in every direction, plush lips parted just slightly, glasses sitting lopsided and low on his nose – he’d have to remind his boyfriend to make an appointment to have the fit adjusted, lean muscles flexing under pale skin just beginning to glisten with sweat… it was all so…

Jae.

He loved it, could never get enough of it.

He was just enjoying the view, filled with affection for this beautiful, brilliant man that he’d somehow managed to convince to fall in love with him. But then Jae crooked his fingers just right, and it had his fingers gripping at the sheets as an amazing pressure built low in his belly. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to have his boyfriend inside him, so that’s what he did.

“Okay! That’s good, now let me…” He’s sitting up, pushing a startled, laughing Jae back onto the sheets, and struggling to rearrange their mess of limbs so he can sink down onto his hyung’s cock. It was totally smooth, really, not at all clumsy or graceless like everything they do is.

It doesn’t matter because Jae is filling him up in all the best ways, their bodies are slotting together like they were made for each other, and Wonpil has to rest for a moment, his hips pressing back onto the front of Jae’s. Why the hell has it been so long since they’ve done this, again?

Jae’s already breathing harder, his slippery fingers digging into the soft flesh at the younger man’s waist as they both take a second to adjust to the feeling of being joined like this. It helps ground Wonpil, clear his head. Jae’s flat chest is rising with his heavy breathing under Wonpil’s hands, and he just can’t help but think, again, of how lucky he is to have him here, all to himself.

_Eleven days._

“I love you,” Jae makes a fake gagging noise in response, giggling when Wonpil smacks him lightly in retaliation, raising his hips before dropping down and punching a breathy grunt out of both of them.

“Fuck, love you so much, too,” Jae’s pulling at his arms, dragging him down until they’re kissing, again. Jae’s plush lips press against his, desperately, breathing soft moans into Wonpil’s mouth as the younger rolls his hips.

He forgot how good this was. How nice, wonderful, fantastic, amazing it was to be spread around Jae like this, how great it feels. Jae’s falling apart under him, muscles trembling and clenching, hips twitching up against Wonpil’s weight in an unsteady rhythm. Wonpil’s own cock was leaking steadily onto Jae’s belly, that amazing feeling ratcheting him closer and closer.

It’s hard to clear his head, to be strategic about this. Part of him… a big part… want’s to just say fuck it and give in, let them both crash over the edge together in this perfect moment. They could cuddle and maybe go for a second round in a few hours…

It’d be nice.

Fine.

But not incredible.

So, he breaks the kiss, sitting up on Jae’s sharp hip bones, stilling all motion as he focused on his breathing. Jae’s gasping under him, fingers gripping tightly at his hips as he continues to shudder and squirm.

Control, thy name is Kim Wonpil.

“Does it feel good, love?” His voice is so breathy, pornographic to his own ears, and Jae moans in response, head tossing back on the pillows, hips pressing upward, so fucking gorgeous.

_Eleven_ days.

“Fuck, Piri,” Jae’s wrecked. Wonpil knows that the slightest wrong move could set him off, so he keeps his ass perfectly still, fingers ghosting over his boyfriend’s sweat-slicked abdomen as they breathe together. Jae’s whining, but he’s good, doesn’t push.

Always so good for him.

It takes several long moments, but eventually Jae’s breathing begins to slow, his grip relaxing just a touch. Wonpil ghosts his fingertips up the soft hills and valleys of his boyfriend’s ribcage, down into the steep slope in between them, feeling the steady expansion and release of his diaphragm… maybe they could play a game where Wonpil gets to feed him the leftover chicken later… but, again, totally past worrying about his weight. Absolutely past that.

When he’s sure the danger has passed, Wonpil begins to slowly roll his hips, biting his lip at the slick glide of Jae’s cock inside him, taking in just how quickly Jae’s breathing spiked, his fingers tightening at his waist before dragging down his sides to squeeze at his thighs. The tightening in his own abdomen was getting more and more difficult to ignore, his dick hard and leaking onto the flat plane of Jae’s belly…

Which made it all the more difficult to stop when Jae’s body began to tremble, hips twitching up against Wonpil’s own, needy little whines and gasps falling from the older man’s lips.

The broken noise Jae let out when he felt Wonpil’s movements come to a stop once again went straight to his dick, “Baby- Piri, _please_.”

Wonpil groaned in response, dropping his head so he didn’t have to look into the big, desperate eyes of his boyfriend, but the sight of himself seated on Jae’s hips, a string of precum connecting the tip of his painfully hard dick to the older man’s shuddering belly, long fingers pressing so hard into his thighs that the skin has gone white underneath them… yeah, he’s not sure if that’s much easier to look at.

“If you’re-“ Jae cut himself off on a groan, his thin hips still trying to grind up into Wonpil’s body, “I promise I’ll come again for you, okay? We don’t- _g-d_ , we don’t have to drag this out.”

Jae threw his head back with a pitiful whine when all Wonpil did was shush him gently, hands petting over his forearms, too nervous to move forward to bury his fingers in Jae’s hair like he wanted to.

It took longer for them both to settle this time, for the aching need to dissipate enough that Wonpil felt like he could move without spoiling his plans… even as it became progressively more difficult for him to understand why that was even so important in the first place.

He slowly shifted his weight forward, curling his back so he could press their lips together, one hand propped under Jae’s head to keep him within reach. The other trailed softly from his jaw, down his neck and chest, tracing the barely-there lines on his stomach, until his fingers slid through the mess he’d made on his boyfriend’s belly. He hissed as he slowly curled his fingers around his sensitive dick, but the older man swallowed the noise eagerly, his own hands sliding up and down Wonpil’s soft waist, over his back, up into his hair, down over the swell of his ass… restless. Like he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Wonpil’s hand twisted slowly, drawing out his own breathy gasps and whines; his muscles contracted and fluttered around Jae, even as he locked his hips and kept them from moving. Still, his boyfriend was quickly growing frantic, again, so worked up from being teased and denied. Wonpil slid his fingers over the tip, body jerking with his sensitivity. He repeated the motion, gasping wetly against Jae’s lips as his boyfriend moaned at the way Wonpil’s body tightened around him. “Piri, oh g-d, _please_ -“

Wonpil cut him off as he came with a shout, his forehead dropping to Jae’s shoulder as he convulsed, his shaky hand clumsily working himself through it as he made an absolute mess of his boyfriend’s chest and stomach. Jae sobbed, hips pressing up against Wonpil’s as he shuddered around him.

It was one of the most intense orgasms Wonpil could remember, his head swimming as he went limp on top of Jae. He didn’t necessarily _mean_ to pin his boyfriend down, make it that much harder for the older man to seek his own release inside his lax body, but the shaky whine in his ear and the desperate squirming underneath him clued him in.

Wonpil hummed softly, pressing a kiss to Jae’s collarbone as his hands sleepily brushed through the tangled mess of his boyfriend’s hair. Jae was shaking, whining constantly, fingers digging into Wonpil’s skin as he realized he really wasn’t going to get to come too.

Wonpil took the opportunity to rest, recover, as he waited for the older man to calm down, once again, whispering sweet nothings into his shoulder. He’s not sure how long it took, this time, but it felt like an eternity before Jae settled, his body slowly relaxing back down into the mattress Wonpil was pinning him to.

“Doing so good for me,” Wonpil cooed, fingers twirling through the too-long locks of hair splayed out across the pillowcase, “just a little longer, okay? Promise it’ll be worth it.”

He nuzzled his face into Jae’s boney shoulder one last time before sitting up, not giving the other man any warning before he worked himself up and off the dick, jaw clenching a bit at the sensitivity. Jae shuddered, hands grasping at Wonpil’s thighs even as his cock slapped against his stomach.

  
“Please, Piri… can I- oh _fuck_ ,” fingers dug into Wonpil’s thighs, Jae’s eyes squeezing closed, his voice thick and wet, “can I touch?”

Wonpil’s brain struggled to wrap around the question, still hazy from his own orgasm, but… Jesus… Jae was really asking for _permission_ to touch his own cock.

If that wasn’t a power trip…

“Let me take care of you, okay? Let me make you feel good.”

He’s never really seen Jae like this, quite this desperate. They always just do what feels good, always equally impatient with one another, never bothering to make the moment last… he was fascinated by just how _sensitive_ Jae was when he brushed his fingers over him, the needy little noises that fell from his lips, the way his body tensed, his hips jerking off the bed, begging for more friction.

His cock looked almost _angry_ , bright red contrasting against the pale skin of Jae’s tummy, coated in a shiny layer of precum and lube, his balls equally flushed and drawn up near his body, veins swollen – practically pulsating under Wonpil’s gaze. He settled onto the rumpled sheets between Jae’s thin thighs – his body felt open and loose, but thankfully not painful – before gripping around it, following Jae’s hips as they bucked upward, his free hand searching out the discarded bottle of lube.

The cock felt so hot and heavy in his hand, Jae’s pulse jumping against his palm. Wonpil… for as long as they’d been together, he never gets to take his time like this, really let himself focus on Jae, the little details… It was like he couldn’t get enough, now. His gaze scanning over his boyfriend’s beautiful, flushed body as he squirmed, out of his mind with need.

He uncapped the lube absentmindedly with his teeth, turning the bottle over to dribble on the flushed head which elicited a curse in English that Wonpil had grown familiar with over the past couple years with Jae. The slippery liquid dripped down over his fingers, and Wonpil felt hyper-fixated on the silky slide of his hand on Jae’s cock as he began to twist and pump his fist.

Jae was a wreck, body twisting in the sheets, whines and moans pouring from his mouth, hands clutching at whatever they could reach. Wonpil reached out his free hand to clasp around one of Jae’s, feeling grounded by the tight squeeze of his boyfriend’s fingers against his own.

His hand worked faster and faster over Jae’s cock, the wet, squelching sounds of the lube and his boyfriend’s breathy moans filling his small bedroom. He almost gave in this time, his hyung looking so fucking good as he writhed on the bed for him…

But he didn’t.

His hand slipped off with a little squelching sound, Jae’s poor, twitching dick slapping back down to his stomach.

The reaction was instant.

Jae’s body arched from the bed, hips canting upward, hand locking around Wonpil’s in an absolute _death grip_ ; he sobbed, head shaking as he trembled… but he didn’t touch.

It was fascinating, honestly… how much control Jae was giving him, how much he must trust him to put up with this…

G-d, Wonpil loves his boyfriend.

“Jae… love?” The older man’s body was splayed on the sheets, ribcage pumping up and down dramatically, in time with his quick, gulping breaths. Wonpil rubbed his palm up and down Jae’s clammy thigh, squeezing at the muscle as he studied Jae’s scrunched up face. “Are you still with me?”

“I love you.” His voice was soft, gasped out in quick exhalated huffs. Wonpil felt his heart soften more than he thought was possible. “I love you… so much, Piri… never… never again… promise…”

Wonpil shushed him, crawling carefully over his body so he could press his lips to Jae’s sharp jaw, slippery with the older man’s own spit that had leaked from the side of his open mouth, feel it tremble with emotion and exhaustion under his kiss. Wet puffs of air brushed against his cheek as he hummed into the sparse bristles of his boyfriend’s five-o-clock-or-two-week shadow, “I’ve got you, love, okay?”

He raised his body carefully, mindful of just how vulnerable and sensitive Jae seemed, slowly sliding back until he could gently wrap his lips around his boyfriend’s weeping cock.

Jae whined, hips bucking up, but Wonpil let him, wrapping a hand lightly around the base to hold it up so the older man was thrusting shallowly into his mouth. He hummed, flattening his tongue and bobbing his head with Jae’s movements. Long fingers tangled clumsily in his hair, tensing and relaxing as if they couldn’t decide what to do with themselves.

It didn’t take long at all before Jae was tensing up, again, his body jerking, practically convulsing under Wonpil’s hands; this time, however, it was accompanied with a breathless shout and bitter, salty liquid filling the younger man’s mouth.

He followed the motion of Jae’s hips, swallowing, suckling around Jae’s dick, despite reaping the consequences of his boyfriend’s undoubtedly horrendous diet from these last two weeks, pulling off carefully when the body below him went limp and boneless, melting into his sheets, hand flopping to the mattress like deadweight.

“Fuck… _fuck_.”

Wonpil kissed Jae’s hipbone sweetly, peering up the length of his boyfriend’s sweaty, flushed body, watching the way his tummy tightened on each exhale. His hand soothed over one of the older man’s trembling thighs… Jae’s gorgeous, and he always is, but now especially…

And _Wonpil_ did that.

“How are you feeling, love?”

“G-d… fucking _amazing_ , Piri…” Jae’s hand swatted at his head clumsily, making Wonpil giggle against his skin. “C’mere~” Jae whined cutely, making grabby hands at his face, and Wonpil was all too happy to oblige, wiggling his way up until he could curl into his boyfriend’s chest, gangly arms flopping over his back in a loose hug.

“I love you,” Wonpil sighed, tracing little circles into the flat plane of Jae’s sternum, a warm, sated, _content_ feeling welling beneath his own.

_Eleven days._

“I love you, too.” Jae’s thumb rubs back and forth over his shoulder blade. Wonpil peaks and feels a stupid, happy grin spread across his face at the sight of Jae’s droopy eyes under his lopsided glasses, jaw slack and face totally relaxed and at peace.

He loves him.

He really, really, _really_ loves him.

“We should move in together.”

Jae huffs out a quiet laugh, hand sliding up to flop over Wonpil’s face. “In the morning… Piri, please,” he mumbles through a yawn, “it’s bedtime…”

Wonpil giggles, a happy, fuzzy feeling building in his belly, “that’s not a no.”

Jae nodded sleepily, patting the younger man’s cheek. “Yeah… not a no…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end, friends!
> 
> Kudos, comments, questions, etc. ALWAYS appreciated either on here, twitter, or CC <3
> 
> Twitter: [NoahBG97](https://twitter.com/NoahBG97)  
> CC: [BG1997](https://curiouscat.me/BG1997)


End file.
